There's Something About Ryo
by Madeline Axelle
Summary: Nakiri Alice recognizes something in between Kurokiba Ryo's two personas he doesn't just show to anybody, and it's the side that awaken something inside her.


**"** ** _ **But when I stand in this pouring rain  
It feels just the same as if I'd be on my own  
Without you"**_**

* * *

"Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun~!"

The half-danish Nakiri knocks on her aid's bedroom door in glee as if it's normal to do so past 1 AM- apparently, it is to her. Since Youtube is running out of cat videos, the only entertainment she can get at this hour is through the dark-haired male.

When she barges into his room, instead of catching him snoring behind the blanket, she finds him standing in the balcony, his back against the room.

"Mou! Why aren't you sleeping? I already prepared a prank to wake you up, you know!"

His eyes don't turn to where her nagging self is coming, but it surprises her when he doesn't try anything to kick her out when she stands next to him.

"Milady," Ryo says calmly, "Look at the sky."

So that's why he looks so unbothered.

"Magnificent." Alice breathes, "We should've been in my room instead. I've got a huge telescope to see these stars better."

"It's good enough as it is." He mumbles.

Just when Alice is taking mental pictures of the starry sky (and frankly, about to snap at him for not responding when she's bragging about her prized possession), he asks her- something so random, to her.

"Do you think I'll be able to go back to Copenhagen someday?"

And it furrows her brows, "Why would you wanna go back to Copenhagen?"

"To go back to the pub. Run the place like I used to. Have people longing for my food that it sickens them if they can't have it."

"What are you even talking about? You're in a higher seat than me for a reason! Be grateful at-"

"The feeling's different. You'd never get it."

At that, her pout is replaced by a deep sigh, hands folded against the railing. How dare he said that after all this time.

"What?"

 _Okay, so he noticed_. "You keep acting like I wouldn't get it, but deep down, you know I'm the only one who can read beneath that nasty temper of yours."

"Huh?"

"That's why you agreed to move to Tokyo with me, isn't it? You like being challenged, and it bores you to death since nobody in that town would dare to do such a thing, so me coming into your life is a blessing."

"You give yourself too much credit sometimes, Milady." Ryo denies.

"Please, I have the right." Alice scoffs, "I never go easy on you, you never go easy on me, and I may add that the one match where we determined our seats, you just so happened to win in one of our 674 matches."

"Which is no coincidence."

Oh, he did _not_ just say that. "Mou! I can still beat you and you know it."

The dark-haired male chuckles in response.

Alice likes to think he actually agrees with her statement every time he flashes those teeth, yet refused to admit it. When he doesn't, however, he'd nod along and say his templated "sure".

It's frankly one of his quirks she doesn't fail to notice. To her, Ryo is more than what he appears to be- he's more than just a bulky guy who's sometimes stoic and fiery in another time.

There is something more in between those two personas he doesn't show to just anybody. It's a more fragile Ryo that responds to puppies, rainy days, or the mystery of starry sky, and it's the sides that open her eyes to a bigger world.

Ryo completes her- that's the only way to put it.

"You know, Ryo-kun," She inches closer to his sweater, "Maybe that's why we crossed path, and maybe that's why I chose molecular gastronomy all along. Because I wanted a change, and not just a change from mediocre shit to something slightly less mediocre. It has to be dramatic, out-of-this-world, and I won't let it stop there. And I want to believe that's why you're drawn to me. 'Cause you wanted a change too, didn't you?"

"Still too much credit for you, Milady."

He totally deserves that spat on his arm she just landed, "Did I tell you I'm finished?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

Alice puffs up her chest, clearing her throat, "As my aid, I don't want you to just simply dream to go back to Copenhagen to run things the same like when you were 13. Change it. Make it superb. I already gave you the power and encouragement. Why does your tiny brain even want to settle for the same shit?"

Ryo chuckles once again, longer this time that it could pass as a laugh. But let's be real- when somebody ignores her advice, she pouts.

"What now? Come on! I just gave you the most motivating speech I have ever given to anyone. Be thankful for my presence a little, for fuck's sake!"

He stops at her demanding remarks, but it's when he looks down at his callous fingers on the railing the confusion creeps up within Alice. Because of _that_ expression.

No- it doesn't look like he's smiling, but his eyes resemble sunset at this distance. It tells her that a mix of emotions is running through his brawny physique to the tip of his long, blown dark hair.

And one, warm look from him is all it takes to tint her cheek pink.

"You're right, Milady."

"W-What?"

He smiles softly, "Thank you."

Alright now… this feeling- she can't quite put it into words. Why is she gulping? And it shouldn't feel this warm inside her chest, isn't it?

"W-Well that's better! Geez, Ryo-kun! Took you long enough!" She lets out a nervous laugh (plus an immediate head turn to the scenery which makes it totally _not_ obvious).

But then the corner of Alice's eyes catches his silhouette. The sharpness of his nose, it's pointing at her.

"Guess I just never have done it properly."

"And now is the perfect time for you why?"

Ryo shrugs, "What do you think?"

Alice freezes at his gaze. Even she surprises herself that she can get all these jitters when facing Ryo- outside cooking battles, to make things worse.

It's when Alice tries to relax her jaw, she realized that she's been holding her breath. And that's also when she notices how much their distance have enclosed. And that Ryo is slowly, but surely, approaching her lips.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing?" She gets hold of his lips with the tip of her fingers, facing away from him.

"I'd… like to try something."

"And that is to…?"

"Confirm things..." Ryo hints. "You've done it with all those guys. Wonder why it's never me."

In a different circumstance, Alice would definitely roll her eyes since the number doesn't even reach 7, but now… what else can she do but to breathe heavily?

"You're gonna regret it."

"You haven't pushed me across the room yet, Milady."

God, why'd he has to say things that make it seem like she's been wanting this? _Be strong for yourself, Alice!_

"F-Fine! I'll take one for myself." She almost snaps, her fingers hold him harder, "But if it's weird, we… we forget about this."

"Sounds impossible."

A million things run through her mind. A part of her wants to believe his sheer confidence is nothing but an illusion. That she'll wake up in a blink of an eye.

But when she does, he's still there, anticipating. It's real- and it just sinks into her.

She's the first one to have the eyes closed. She really doesn't know what to expect, but when she slowly drags her fingers down to his chest and feel his warm aura closer, she knows she has nowhere to run.

Ryo's lips are on her and it's fireworks. Never in her life, such a brief, loving peck can paralyze her entire body, yet she feels a disappointing absence when he pulls away to gauge her reaction. It lingers when they lock eyes, and his red ones are ever so inviting.

He kisses her again along with the blooming feelings that fall down on her like an avalanche. Capturing her lips are those protruding ones, yet she fails to react where other times she would fight for dominance. Because it's gentle, it's slow, it's sweet, and it makes her want to live in the moment of this beautiful waltz he's leading.

When he reaches for her face, his other hand slides down her torso, and she can feel herself breathing into his mouth, mimicking his unhurried movements just enough to make herself drown deeper into it.

It takes all of her strength to not reach back to his lips when he slowly pulls away. But it gives her just enough time to get hold of herself as well.

"See?" He mutters.

"Uh-huh…" Alice pauses, inhaling, "Now I'm convinced."

"...that?"

"That we should forget about this."

 _Fuck._

"R-Really?" Ryo's jaw hangs.

"It's totally weird, don't you think?" She tilts her head. "Oooh! You know what? You should totally go for that girl in your English class! You know, the one that talks to you a lot?"

"U-Um…"

"I-I bet you just wanted to test your kissing skill earlier, right? Well, didn't you come to the right person! 'Cause who else is a better kisser than me!"

Alice pats his shoulder, raising her voice in an almost eerily excited way, anything to convince him that she's right. For some inexplicable reason.

 _Well, look who has said too much in the end._

"I- sure, whatever you say." Ryo doesn't hide the disappointment in his tone.

At this point, she knows she needs to get the hell out of there before she says something she'll regret even more.

"It's so late, wow!" Alice pretends to yawn and stretch. "I should get my beauty sleep. Nighty night, Ryo-kun~"

"Goodnight." He doesn't even bother to take another glance.

"Oh, by the way," She stops her track, "Let's see if you're good enough to change that pub for good. It's seafood delivery day tomorrow."

At that, she managed to make him flash a little, wry smile, "Promise me not to cry if you lose."

She won't- because that's her plan the second she closes his door.

 **»»-¤-««**

 _ **A/N:** A special request for aominesshi who asked for a fluffy RyoAli! Ryo is a tough one to write, but I hope I do these two cuties justice! But hey, I'm always open for civil criticism, so please feel free to sound off in the review! :)_ _and s/o to the best beta MartengaPop for correcting my wordings and grammar. U the best babe x_


End file.
